Time After TIme
by jory014
Summary: What is love? How Powerful is this Love? Is love all about feelings or being able to sacrifice and willing to stay behind even if you are inflicted with pain?... here's a certain brunette that we all know and love shows...what love means for her...


Hi!!

Here I am again... :p...

just making sure that you guys still know I"m alive hahahahaha :p...

Yes, I'm on a state of hiatus due to studies... heck... it can't stop me from making one shots right?

So please do enjoy another round of my famous one shots ;p (well not really but I wish it is!? XD)

* * *

**Time After Time**

_If Your Lost you can look_

_I'll be waiting..._

_If you Fall I will catch_

_I'll be waiting...?_

_

* * *

_

It was all like a bliss...

Wondering what 'it' is?

It's falling in love I'd say... but not only that...

Falling in love with your best friends for almost 4 years is like a living hell itself.

It wasn't unrequited... since he _loved_ me first.

But as we finally went out the golden bars of the Academy halls... it all ended as if it didn't even existed...

His feelings...

My feelings...

Everything...

and the most painful thing that had happened was... the trials we underwent just for the sake of keeping our friendship alive... just because of the peers trying to break us down for it was just... 'unacceptable'. Making us part a rather painful way. Inside those walls... I can still remember freshly how he just walked passed me, as if I wasn't there...

as if... we weren't best friends at all...

but...

can I really blame him for that? For I know it was my fault in the first place why he went away... I rejected him...

making him rejecting me as well..yeah, karma wasn't that long for me to receive...

it's just I know deep down it wasn't time...and I wanted him to wait...

But now, as we went separate ways...

attending different colleges and being with various people... it can't be helped...though before we parted he shewed signs of love for me. Though I know it was very vague... due to his harsh actions towards me... yet I still can't help but to care...

He is my best friend it won't changed...

He is my First love.. that will definitely be engraved deep inside the depths of my heart.

But... as time passed... we finally were able to bring back what was lost...

Friendship...

Divine friendship...

little by little we were once getting close again.. with all the bitterness and pain aside... It all went well.

But a little phone call changed everything...

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Is this the Sakura residence?" Asked a very familiar masculine voice over the phone.

"Yes, it is... who are you looking for anyway?" I answered, feeling glee once again as his voice rang in my head... a voice that can make me excited for no reason and can drain all my troubles away. Though I really don't know if this is love's work... surely it definitely is a heavenly feeling.

"Ummm, I'm looking for Mikan Sakura... is she available?" and I just can't help not to stifle my giggles.

"Silly...this Is Mikan... didn't you even recognize my voice, Natsume?"

"Oh, not really..." his voice obviously shocked.

"Is that the cause for not talking for me for days? So, sup?" I definitely missed this dude of mine... despite the fact we're a thousand miles away... I still can't help it but be there for him though his presence was very seasonal... and I'm really wondering why I don't mind at all..

"Oh, nothing much... just doing homework here and enjoyed the crispy-ness of the chicken from Kentucky Fried Chicken." From the statement, from all the years I've been with him... it was obvious... he wants to tell me something related to KFC.

"What's with KFC then?"

"Nothing...really... I just love their chicken..." somehow still in denial. So, we that I tried telling him stuff, tons of stuff it's as if nothing happened between us.. though I have to admit the mishaps were rather fresh... still I can't lose this smile that I've wore all through out my life, that made me strong and get over all these heartaches.

"Okay, fine... then let me ask... is it stupid for a guy to confess to a girl?"

"Nope..." I replied abruptly, I knew it... despite the fact he showed me signs before...I really didn't believe it... " It depends on what type of girl...why? You confessed to your crush already?"

"NO!" from that I want to laugh...typical of Natsume to be like this...knowing how he courted me before... I can read him very well... especially when the both of us are taking up psychology. Who wouldn't?

"whatever..."

"FINE! OKAY... Yeah, I did......" Hearing those words made my heart feel rather constricted, making my eyes a bit teary eyed, yet my mouth still curved up to a smile... it was mixed... happiness, pain and sadness altogether... but I can assure myself... I was really happy...

"Really? So now you feel stupid for confessing huh?" Then he just told me all about this girl of his, named Sumire... a girl he met in college... It was evident on how he told me his story... he was head over heels for her...

"No I don't feel stupid... but I'm scared to fall in love again... I don't want to...neither do I want to enter relationships..." Yeah, right...

"Jeez... dude...why not? Hahahaha don't forget our bet... go for her so you can give me my 60 bucks! Don't feel stupid for confessing to her...its not stupid and it's done... well, my friend you really can't stop feelings one's it's there..." Yes, ironic but I'm supporting my friend still... "Just don't come crying to me like the rest of my male friends though..."

"Nah, I'm not going for her...plus a lot of guys like her too...and I don't even stand a chance.. I mean..she likes Ruka! Oh, dang... talk to you soon... my mom's calling me..."

"Awww, c'mon... you don't know... she might fall in love with you... but don't worry my friend... I'll be supporting you all the way! Good luck okay!! I'll be there...whenever you needed me...bye...TC..."

**Click**

Yes, I know stupid...

But, it was not as painful as I expected it would be...

Still... as a friend...though he doesn't love me anymore...

I'll always be there for him...

whenever he falls...

waiting...

time after time...

* * *

Lol, what do you think? Yes, I know another senti one shot... don't worry!

I'll make another one some other time that IS NOT SENTI!! hahahaha

but I hope that you guys till like it though :p

please do read and review and check out my other works as well!! love you guys!! ^_^

Take Care!!

(note: still on hiatus for long shots...)


End file.
